One-handed patterns
In two-handed juggling, odd numbers and even numbers of objects are juggled in different patterns (cascades for odd numbers and fountains or wimpy patterns for even numbers), but in one-handed juggling all numbers can be juggled in the same kinds of patterns. One-handed juggling is normally done in a "rolling out" pattern, so the objects go in an arc to the right (clockwise) if the right hand is being used, and to the left (counter-clockwise) if the left hand is being used. Other one-handed patterns include "rolling in" (where the objects go in an arc in the opposite direction), columns, and patterns with the same shape as two-handed patterns, such as a one-handed 3 ball cascade. One-handed juggling is the foundation of the most common method for juggling an even number of objects in two hands: the fountain pattern, where two one-handed patterns are done at the same time, with each hand juggling the same number of objects. A pseudohalfshower is also two one-handed patterns done at the same time, but with a different number of objects in each hand. A basic one-handed pattern is written in siteswap notation as an even number (twice the number of objects used) followed by a 0. Vanilla siteswaps can be interpreted as one-handed patterns. Each number represents the kind of throw you would do if you were juggling that number of objects in one hand. A 0 is a beat with an empty hand, and a 1 is a pause with an object held in the hand. You can write a one-handed interpretation of a siteswap in two-handed notation by replacing each number with the siteswap for juggling that number of objects in one hand. The one-handed version of 423 written in two-handed siteswap is 804060. Siteswaps can also be done in shower and diabolo patterns in a similar way. __TOC__ World records One-handed juggling world records with publicly available video evidence or validated by a world record organization: *3 balls: 19 minutes and 35 seconds by Ryotaro Chiba in 2015 (video) *4 balls: 205 catches by Michael Ferreri in 2018 (video) *5 balls: 38 catches by Tom Whitfield in 2018 (video) *6 balls: 19 catches by Tom Whitfield in 2018 (video) and Dylan Tweed in 2019 (video) *7 balls: 10 catches by Dylan Tweed in 2019 (video) *3 rings: 4 minutes and 24 seconds by Mario Napodano in 2015 (video) *4 rings: 129 catches by Willy Colombaioni in 2016 (video) *5 rings: 36 catches by Willy Colombaioni in 2019 (video) *6 rings: 13 catches by Willy Colombaioni in 2018 (video) *7 rings: 9 catches by Willy Colombaioni in 2017 (video) *3 clubs: 2 minutes and 20 seconds by Willy Colombaioni in 2015 (video) *4 clubs: 20 catches by Willy Colombaioni in 2017 (video) *5 clubs: 6 catches by Willy Colombaioni in 2017 (video) Records with insufficient video evidence: * 3 balls: 41 minutes and 8 seconds by Stacey Hill's friend in 2016 (video no longer available) Unverified claims: *5 balls: 40+ catches by Dylan Tweed in 2019 (claim) *5 balls: 47 catches by Tom Whitfield in 2018 (claim) *7 rings: 9 catches by Sam Hartford in 2003 (claim) *5 clubs: 9 catches by Casey Boehmer in 2001 (claim) in one hand by Alex Barron]] Siteswap exercises You can use these exercises to practice the same kinds of throws that are done in one-handed patterns, before you learn the full pattern. Some of the siteswaps listed below are shortened to leave out parts where you’re not doing anything. Click on them to see animations of the exercises. You should practice doing these with your right hand and with your left hand, so that you will be able to do the pattern with either hand. 2 balls in 1 hand: Exercises to prepare for 40: *1 ball 40 3 balls in 1 hand: Prerequisites: 2 balls in 1 hand Exercises to prepare for 60: *1 ball 60 *2 ball 60 *2 ball 6060 4 balls in 1 hand: Prerequisites: 3 balls in 1 hand Exercises to prepare for 80: *1 ball 80 *2 ball 80 *2 ball 8080 *3 ball 8080 *3 ball 808080 One-handed jugglers Professional comedy juggler Dale Jones has been unable to use his right arm since he injured it at age eight. He learned to juggle with just his left hand when he was 15. 1996 IJA Juniors champion Casey Boehmer was born without a left forearm, and learned to juggle when he was five. He can juggle up to 6 balls, 6 rings, and 5 clubs in his right hand. See also *8040 *Three-handed patterns *Five-handed patterns Category:Patterns Category:Basic patterns Category:Period 2 patterns